


"I love you, Idiot."

by Joizy



Category: Animal Boyfriend
Genre: 1st person, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joizy/pseuds/Joizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks away on business, Shougo finally returns home to find Kougami waiting for him.</p>
<p>(One-shot fanfiction requested by a comrade of mine. Forgive me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, Idiot."

I couldn't bear it. Being away from him was like a fish being away from water. It was an awful, suffocating feeling that I wished would hurry and leave me. I didn't need now. Staring up at the mammoth of a mountain I was about to climb. I sighed, leaving a small flower crown at the bottom as an offering in hopes of a safe adventure. 

Some weeks later I returned how only to be greeted by his frowning face. God, he was adorable. ‘He’ is my roommate and lover, Kougami. I wasn't sure which part of him I loved more. His smell, his soft hair and skin, his rare smile. Ignoring his words, I walked to him and pulled him into me, quieting his half-assed attempt to be upset with me quickly. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against my body. I missed him so much. The taste of his tongue was miraculous and I planned to taste every bit. As I sucked on his tongue, I felt him trembling against me, trying to suppress his moans. Gently pushing his back against the wall, I hoisted him up and wrapped his legs around my waist. His arms were around my neck and his legs pulled me into him more. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of the height or if he had finally submit to me. I parted from the kiss and instead kissed his jaw and then his neck, quickly finding his sweet spot. I felt a burn in me when I heard him cry out and then quickly try to quiet himself down. How cute. 

“Kou-chan, you sound so cute.” I told him, nibbling on his neck.

“Shu- aah! Up..” He replied, his face burning. How cute. 

I slipped a hand under his shirt, making sure to take my time feeling the soft skin of his stomach and chest. I pushed up his shirt to give me better access to his chest and my fingers quickly found his nipple. I ran my thumb across it, pinched it and gently twisted it, basking in the sounds coming from Kougami. I pushed him further up the wall and leaned down a bit, running my tongue against the abused nub.

“I-Idiot! If you..aaahn..if you do that..” Kougami fought to get his words out. I peeked up at him, sucking on the hardened nub. Of course, I already knew what he was trying to tell me as I could already feel it pressing against my stomach. Licking up his chest and to his neck I put no space between us, easily reaching between us to fondle the bulge between Kougami’s legs. He tensed up.

“Ah..Kou-chan, are you happy?” I looked up at him and gave a somewhat smug smile before kissing his lips. I continued to palm to bulge, all the while lowering us down towards the floor, Kougami’s back still against the wall. I wanted him so badly but I knew…I knew I had to pay him special attention. I had been gone so long, he must have been lonely. Kissing down his body, I stopped at the bulge, looking up at Kougami. The look on his face told me he wanted this but at the same time was either too upset or shy to say so. I unbuttoned his pants slowly, purposely of course since I loved the small twitches of his hips. Our eyes stayed locked on each other’s as I unzipped his pants and began to pull to pull them down his hips and eventually off his ankles. Breaking our eye contact, I kissed his stomach, nipping him once and a while as I slipped his underwear down.

“Ah…how amazing, it’s already this wet, Kou-chan.” I said as I grasped his already erect penis, rubbing the tip with my thumb. Kougami pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle the moan that came from him. I gently squeezed his length, bringing my hand up and down, determined to get a stronger reaction from him. I took notice of how his fingers curled and he tried not to thrust into my hand. 

“Nn..S-Shougo..” Kougami, covered his eyes with the hand over his mouth as my pumping his shaft got faster and his hips pushed into my hand more. A terribly wonderful idea popped into my mind as I carefully put Kougami’s legs over my shoulders. He didn’t even notice until my tongue ran up the length of his penis. His eyes shot down to me and I couldn’t help to smirk as I imagined the look on his face. I took him into my mouth slowly. This wasn’t my first time doing this, of course, so gag reflex wasn’t an issue. 

“Ah! Ahh, Shougo, wait! I’ll..” Kougami moaned out somewhat loudly, tangling his fingers in my hair. It felt good, his fingers in my hair. It made my scalp tingle. I ignored his words and began to slowly bob my head up and down, my tongue working against his most sensitive skin. He pulled at my hair, breathing heavily and his sweet moans left his lips. 

“Shou…Shougo…” His voice held some sort of urgency as he tried to get me off of his now throbbing member. I wasn’t moved so easily as I knew I would be rewarded soon. I moaned, making sure he felt the vibrations of it. I heard a somewhat high pitched, stifled moan leave him as heat filled my mouth and throat. I stopped, feeling Kougami’s shaking hands still in my hair. I looked up for a moment, letting him see me swallow down everything, licking my lips afterwards.

“B…Baka! What were you thinking!?”

“The same thing I’m thinking right now..” Since my fingers were still very wet, I figured it would be enough for now. I rubbed my fingers against his opening, being careful to not push in right away. Kougami’s breath hitched, biting his lip. I loved how sensitive he was. I pushed my finger against him gently, eventually getting the digit knuckle deep. I could already feel how warm he was and it riled me up. I made small motions with my finger that got large enough for me to insert another finger. Kougami pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling his moans as he looked down at me, small tear at the corners of his eyes. It must have hurt. It has been a while. I made large scissoring motions, hearing the muffled moans from Kougami. When I added a third, moving it along with the others, his hand fell from his mouth, his breaths heavy.

“Haa..Shougo…please..” His words sounded so breathy. A total idiot could tell what he wanted but I just felt like playing with him a little more. I wanted to see if he’d come out and say it.

“Please what?” I asked, feigning ignorance to his request. 

“I want…I..hnn…” Kougami’s hips twitched again. How cute! How could I deny souch an adorable person!?

“I know, Kou-chan, I know.” Pulling my fingers out and reaching into my bag, I pulled out a small bottle. I undid my pants rather quickly, relieving when my own erection was given freedom. Rubbing the contents of the bottle on my own member, I pulled Kougami closer to me, hovering over him as I prepared to enter him. I was happy. I leaned down and kissed him deeply before pushing into him with ease, a law, muffles moan coming from me. He was so damned hot and tight that I could barely stand it. I took a moment to let Kougami adjust and for me to gather my state of mind again before I hurt the poor guy. Pulling away from the kiss, I buried my face in Kougami’s neck, kissing the skin there as I pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back into him. He gripped my shirt, unable to hold back his moans as I did it once more, twice more and so on. 

“Ahhhn! Shougo! Shougo!” Hearing him cry my name out like that was nearly the end of me. I pushed into him deeper, lifting his hips a bit more to give me better access and I thrust. Kougami’s eyes shut tightly, his hips moving against mine which only made me thrust faster. I missed him so much.

“Nn..Kou-chan..I..love you..” I managed to say between thrust. I reached between the two of us and grasped Kougami’s twitching member, pumping and I moved. He moaned loudly, gripping onto my shirt so tightly, I could feel his nails. I leaned up a bit to get a good look at his face. I shouldn’t have looked. Oh god, why did I look? His eyes were half-lidded, his face was a deep red and a lone line of droll fell from the corner of his mouth. Coupled with the sounds he was making, the display was downright lewd. How could I hold myself back now? 

“Kou-chan!” I thrust into him harder, faster. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. He sounded so good moaning my name as loudly as he was. His eyes were tightly shut again but the way his insides were squeezing me told me everything. I quickened my pace, my brow furrowed as I bit my lip. 

“Shougo! Ah! Ahhhh! I-I’m..I’m..!” I groaned when the squeezing got much tighter and looked down to see specs of white on Kougami’s chest and stomach. His legs were trembling and his breathing was unsteady. 

“Kou-chan…you’re so..cute.” I said, nearing my finish. I leaned down and kissed his cheek, then lips. I deepened the kiss, my thrust becoming somewhat harder. I gripped Kougami’s hips tightly as I came inside of him, still thrusting, but much slower and softer. I pulled away from the kiss and out of Kougami after a moment, glancing at the thin, white line connecting us. 

“Ku-chan..” I leaned back down, kissing him softly before laying my head against his chest. He laid a hand on the top of my head limply, smoothing it.

“Hey..Shougo?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's your terribly written fic from the perspective of my baby, Shougo! I hope you enjoyed it. You know who you be.


End file.
